


Injury

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, injuried virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: During a rescue Virgil gets hurt trying to protect Scott





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally did this story it was broken up as two separate stories. I'm going to post it on here as a two chapter story.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Sure every rescue had an inherit risk but… none of them was supposed to get hurt. They usually got out lucky nothing too major just more jarring and bruising than life threating. Until today that is.  
Scott stood outside the double doors of the operating room. His hands shook with fear, tears streamed down his face; his heart was heavy with fear and regret. He felt someone touch his shoulder.  
“Scottie, come on, let’s let the doctors do their jobs.” Said Gordon  
Scott didn’t move though he kept staring at his hands caked in blood. Virgil’s blood. He opened his mouth to speak but said nothing. He could hear Alan crying in the back ground and his com has been beeping nonstop since it happened.  
“Scott.” Gordon walked around to face him. “Scott look at me.”  
His blue eyes met his brown ones as Gordon continued, “It’s not your fault, Scottie. No one could have seen this coming. You did all you could.” His eyes fell to his brother’s bloody hands. “Come on lets clean those up.”  
Scott’s water loving brother took him to the wash room to clean up his hands. Scott was barely focused as Gordon whispered soothing things as he scrubbed his next eldest brother’s blood off of his hands.   
Scott’s mind was still fresh with pain. Seeing Virgil getting hurt trying to stop the bleeding. “It’s my fault.”  
Gordon shook his head. “Virgil was trying to protect you Scott.”  
He just shook his head. It was an Earthquake they were in a building getting the last remaining survivors. Scott was adding a fallen woman and not paying attention to his surroundings. There was an aftershock a beam fell from the ceiling and Virgil pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately Virgil didn’t clear the beam… piercing his torso. Scott had no idea if there was any damaged organs or not. He was not a big medical expert he knew enough to patch up little injuries not big ones. All he could do was apply pressure to keep from Virgil from bleeding to death.  
Scott shivered thinking about it as Gordon dried off his hands. “It’s still…”  
“Stop Scott, it’s not your fault. Can I call John and tell him what happened?”  
Scott gave him a nod as they exited the wash room. He joined Alan who had his head in his hands by the chairs. Alan although distraught over what happened committed a big International Rescue no-no, he blurted out that Virgil was his brother. Alan still felt guilty about it although they were lucky they had saved the doctor once before and he vowed to keep their secret safe. Scott put his arm around Alan and in turn his little brother rested his head on his shoulder.  
He watched Gordon talk to John. In all this time Scott had never noticed his second youngest brother had matured on them. When did that happen? Gordon was always the jokester of the family pulling pranks and telling bad jokes but looking at him now… he was a respectable young man. He was doing more than Scott was at this time; he was handling the situation making calls and decisions. He heard Gordon say, “Okay John as soon as we know more I’ll tell you.”   
Gordon ended the com call and headed over to them, about the time he got to them the operating doors swung open.   
“International Rescue,” The three of them looked over at the doctor who just walked in. “Your brother is going to be fine.”  
The three of them let out a breath of relief. “That’s good to hear.” Said Scott  
The doctor nodded. “It was a pretty smooth surgery. We were lucky that the beam missed his major organs. We stitched him up and we got a blood transfusion going. Mostly he lost a lot of blood but he should recover nicely.”   
“So when can he come home?” asked Gordon  
“Given you’re guys unique situation, shortly. Once he’s strength is enough he can go home. But he still needs time to recover completely.”  
“Can we see him?” asked Scott  
The doctor nodded and led them back to the surgical ICU. Although Virgil’s surgery went okay they kept him in ICU instead of getting him a room as the hospital figures his stay would be short.  
Scott felt a twinge of pain in his heart seeing his brother laying there looking helpless. His dark eyes were closed and he looked like he was in a deep sleep. His face was bruised however and he had an IV in. “Virgil.” Scott said  
“It’ll be some time before he wakes up though. We got a little area set aside for families to rest. Would you guys like to wait there until he wakes up?” asked the doctor  
“Yeah sounds good.” Said Gordon  
Alan suppressed a yawn. “I think I need a nap.”  
They looked at Scott. “I’m staying with him.”  
“Scott maybe you should rest. You heard the doctor it’s going to be a while before he wakes up.” Said Gordon  
Scott shook his head as he sat in a nearby chair. Scott was determined to wait for him to wake up.

Scott fell asleep waiting for Virgil to wake up after a short while. About an hour later Virgil woke up.  
Virgil blinked a few times and looked around wondering where he was before he realized he was in a hospital. He realized something was lying beside him. He looked over to see Scott laying there asleep his head on the bed his body in a chair. “Scott.” He said softly touching his hand  
Blue eyes looked up at him. He blinked a few times. “Virg?”  
“Hey there,” He said giving a weak smile. “Glad to see you’re alright.”  
He tilted his head. “Yeah I’m alright. How do you feel?”  
He shrugged. “I’m feeling pretty good for someone who got pierced by a piece of a building.”  
Scott almost laughed. “You almost die and you’re cracking jokes.”  
Virgil gave him a halfhearted wink. “What can I say I’m a joker.”   
“Any pain?”  
He shook his head and laid his hand on his injured side. “No, but I figure it will be later.” He sighed and looked around again. “How long is my sentence here?”  
“Doctor said you can go home when you are strong enough. After that he wants you take about a week off from rescues.” Scott looked down and then bit his lip. “Virgil… why did you do it?   
“Are you asking why did I save you?” asked Virgil  
Scott looked ashamed then nodded. He knew it dumb to ask but he did anyways.  
“Isn’t it obvious. Because you’re my brother. And if that’s not good enough because it’s my job.” Scott went to speak again and he cut him off. “I know what I did was reckless and I could have died and so forth but I know you would have done the same thing for me. So save your lecture for another time okay.”  
“Fine. I’ll lecture you later then.” Scott took his hand in his. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
“Me too.” He said relaxing and tightening his fingers around Scott’s hand  
“You know, Gordon was being mature today.”  
Virgil laughed. “Gordon mature. Bet that was a sight.”  
Scott went to tell him about him breaking down earlier but that was for another time. He clicked on his com and called John and let Virgil talk to him for a moment. He removed his com for Virgil and left the room to tell the youngest he was awake.  
Scott stopped outside of the room and let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He was lucky that Virgil wasn’t too hurt but this close call will probably haunt him for a while. He crossed his arms around himself and frowned. He never wanted to see something like this again, never wanted to see one of his brothers hurt and near death. He looked up to the heavens and issued a thank you and finally went to get Alan and Gordon. Scott was grateful that Virgil was alive and that his family was here with him and Virgil during all this, after all he couldn’t do it alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets a good dose of smothering from his brothers while he's recovering.

Virgil knew one thing and one thing well, he was about to get smothered tenfold once he got back to the villa. He fidgeted nervously as he left Thunderbird 2. Gordon flew the green ship home after Virgil was released from the hospital. Gordon was going to be the official pilot of the green Thunderbird until Virgil was well enough to fly. Much to most people’s amazement he was okay with that. Virgil knew his immediate younger brother was a good pilot. He flew the ship before and pretty much was his copilot for most rescues.  
Virgil made his way to the stairs to the main part of the villa. Why they never installed an elevator to the rest of the house was beyond him. He carried his uniform in his hands. A big bloody gash marred the blue clothes from where he was hurt saving Scott. He wondered if repairs could be made to it or if it was future garbage.  
He stepped into the lounge to see; grandma, Brains, Kayo, Scott, MAX, and John waiting for him. Alan and Gordon were still finishing up post flight with the ship. “Hey guys.” He said  
Soon he was swamped by his family; handing our hugs and asking how he was. Brains took the tattered uniform from him. Virgil caught the look of worry in his Grandmother’s eyes when she seen the garment go by. Alan and Gordon came back up from the silos and the family was whole.  
Since it was late in the day almost the next day their Grandmother made them go to bed so they could rest for the next rescue day. She stopped Virgil though.  
“How are you feeling?”  
He shrugged. “Tired, a little sore but other than that I’m okay.”  
She gave him an all knowing Grandma look. “Virgil… I’m glad you’re okay kid. You gave us a hell of a scare.” She looked at his side. “How bad is it?”  
He shook his head. “I haven’t given it much of a look. Scott said it was pretty bad.” He grabbed the edge of his flannel shirt and lifted up the injured side. He knew it must have been bad when she flinched. The woman had seen a great many injuries from her grandchildren including Gordon’s hydrofoil accident. He had never once seen her flinch from one of their injuries. Trying to play it off he shrugged. “Hey maybe it’ll make a cool scar. Chicks dig men with cool scars right?”  
She gave a nervous laugh and then frowned. In one swift move she reached over and hugged her grandson tightly.  
“Careful don’t but pressure on my injuries.” He said patting her on the back. She pulled away and tears had run down her face. “Aw grandma stop, I’m fine.” He hugged her again and let her cry. She wasn’t one to cry. He could nearly count all the times he seen her cry on one hand.  
She let him go and said. “You should go to bed Virgil. It’s late.”  
He nodded. “Yeah, I get to look forward to lying around the next few days.”  
She smiled. “And being smothered by your brothers.”  
“That too, good night grandma.”  
“Night Virgil, love you. Get some rest.”  
“Love you too.” He said as he headed on down the hall to the bed rooms.

The next day Virgil woke up feeling groggy. He could sleep well since the side he slept on was injured. He a few times rolled over on it in the middle of the night and learned not to do that again. As he slowly woke up he could smell the smell of good food. He sat up and yawned. “Let the smother fest begin.”  
After changing into his day clothes he made his way into the kitchen area. Much like he figured there was John making a breakfast big enough for three families.  
“Moring John, coffee ready?”  
John nodded and poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. Virgil thanked him and took it from him.  
John was odd with his smothering. He had always cooked for the family once he got old enough to cook. He started out helping their mother and after her death he took over. He was best known for cooking the smother victim’s favorite meals while they recovered.   
“I got some books you might like to read while you’re down.” John said sliding a stack of books to Virgil. Books John’s other favorite smother method. With John you either ate it out or read it out.  
“Thanks.” He looked through the stack of books his brother had a good stack of mystery novels Virgil’s favorite genre. He then noticed all the food that was being cooked. “What’s with all the food?”  
“Oh, I’m making lunch and dinner for you to be kept in the fridge.”  
Virgil blinked and looked confused. “All that for me?”  
“Well I can’t cook every day. After all you’re out for a week how high do you think the chances are we won’t be called during that time.”  
“I suppose.” Virgil honestly hated the fact that his immediate older brother spent so much time on the space station. To his brother’s credit he at least was coming around more often now that EOS was around. Still he missed John’s cooking.  
The rest of the family soon gathered around and breakfast was served. After breakfast Virgil decided to head to the media room to read on the book.  
Part two of smothering was about to hit him.   
Alan ran up to him and stopped him. “What’s up? How are you feeling?” Alan had learned a lot of techniques from his family. Though his smothering was like a mixture of Scott’s and Grandma’s, Alan would always ask how the person was feeling and usually follow them around and ask, “You need anything?”  
Virgil shook his head. “No Alan I’m good. I’m just going to read one of these books from John and that’s it.”  
“Well if you need anything just ask.”  
“I will Allie.” He said messing up his brother’s hair.  
Alan frowned and fixed his hair. “I mean it. I don’t want to see you up and running around.”  
“Alan,” He said exasperated. “I just plan on reading okay. That’s all. Unlike the rest of you all I listen to Doctor’s orders.”  
“Fine I’m just checking.” Alan said and headed on his way.  
Virgil sits down on a couch, he has some light music playing in the back ground as he started to read. Shortly thereafter part three of the smother attack starts.  
There is a knock and he looks up to see Gordon with a plate with a giant piece of cake on it. “Hey Virg, I got cake.”  
“I see that. What’s the occasion?” he knew darn good and well what it was for. Gordon was a person that smothered people with sweets. Up until about last week they always thought someone else baked and he just brought it around, or he bought the cakes. Nope apparently Gordon was the family baker and he kept it a secret (along with some help from John)  
Here it comes smothering part three. Honestly his favorite part, Gordon’s baked goods.  
“I also got some DVDs.” Gordon said holding them up, “In case you know…”  
“Cool what do you got?” he asked holding out his hand.  
Gordon laid them in his hand. “A few movies you like and that anime series I’ve been trying to get you to watch.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that more of yours and Alan’s thing?”  
“Can’t fault a guy for trying.” He said smiling  
“Well put it on. You baked a cake so I can’t argue with that.”  
Gordon put on the DVD and sat down beside Virgil after he gave him the cake. Virgil was more interested in the cake then the show but it was nice to spend time with Gordon. Although the two often worked together on missions it was always nice to spend time with Gordon and just Gordon something he didn’t get to do much.  
After about an hour their peaceful moment was ruined by a call.  
“Gordon,” John started when his image appeared.  
“Oh no John, we were getting to the best part.” Sighed Gordon  
John rolled his eyes. “Gordon you’ve seen that show about fifteen times. We got a rescue lets go.”  
Gordon got up and Virgil got up as well. “And what are you doing?” Gordon asked Virgil  
“Going to the lounge to see you off, just because I’m hurt doesn’t mean I can’t follow up.”  
He sighed. “Fine just don’t do anything stupid.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes as the two of them made it to the lounge. John filled them in on what happened and Scott stood up from his chair.  
“Alright tell them we are on our way. Gordon you’re flying Thunderbird 2 like we planned, Alan, Kayo go with him in case we need pods. Thunderbirds are go!” said Scott  
On instinct Virgil got up and headed to the painting that lead to the hanger.  
“Uh Virg what are you doing?” asked Alan  
Virgil stopped and said, “Oh yeah… I forgot habit.” He headed back to the chairs with a frown  
Scott walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. Smothering part four was upon him. “Listen Virg, I know it’s hard to sit these things out but you got to recover.”  
“I know Scott it was just habit I know better I swear.”  
Scott pushed his brother onto the couch. “Stay here and rest.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes as Scott headed out. “Save them real good!” He called after them  
He followed the rescue from info that was being sent in by John. A few hours went by and Virgil started getting tired. He leaned into the chair and started drifting off.

Virgil had no idea how long he was asleep, what he did know when he woke up is that it was several hours later and someone had but a blanket on him. He smiled as he curled into the blanket. A stab of pain when through his side reminding him he was hurt. He frowned as he pulled the blanket up. Although he didn’t know who covered him he had a few guesses on that. He decided to just stay there on the couch rather than get up when the com came on.  
“Virgil, you should be sleeping in bed. Laying like that will stiffen muscles which isn’t good.” Said John  
“Hi John.” He said opening one eye, “I’m comfy and that’s what counts.”  
“Not when you’re hurting in the morning.”  
“I appreciate you’re concern.”  
John smiled. “Of course Virg… do I need to call Scott and make sure you go to bed.”  
Virgil sighed and got up. “I see how it is John.”  
“Just doing my job you know.” He said logging off.  
He had a feeling that John was going to check on him later so instead of arguing with him, Virgil made his way to his bed room.  
Much like he figured John called again and made sure he was in bed. “Are you going to tuck me in John?” Virgil asked.  
“No but I could call someone to do it.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes. “I was being sarcastic John.”  
“I know, good night Virgil.”  
“Good night John.” He said getting into his bed. He was happy to have such a loving family to look out for him and take care of him. He smiled and sleep took over his body.


End file.
